


Wind

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Flying, M/M, Poetry, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes a promise to Dean if he ever goes flying with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

I'll take you flying one day,  
Let you feel the wind rush by.  
I know you're terrified of it  
But I won't ever let you fall.

I'll show you all the people  
Who go about their daily lives  
Because you've saved their world,  
Selflessly, time and time again.

I want to show you what I see  
When I fly above the world.  
It's pure, whole, and beautiful.  
Like the soul I see within you.


End file.
